


Wofür wir leben

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Sammlung [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Kissing, Pre-Epilogue
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist es wofür wir leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wofür wir leben

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403876) by [lollercakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollercakes/pseuds/lollercakes). 



Dieser Moment hätte niemals zwischen ihnen geschehen sollen. Ich wäre einer der Ersten, der zugeben würde, dass ich an den Flammen der Rebellion gezweifelt habe. Diese Beiden hätten es nicht schaffen sollen.  
  
Das Glück war nie auf ihrer Seite gewesen.  
  
Verdammt sei das Glück.  
  
Distrikt 12 feiert. Der wiederaufgebaute Marktplatz ist mit Menschen gefüllt, die an den Ständen entlang gehen und die Feierlichkeiten genießen. Ich habe mich an einen Tisch neben der Tribüne des Justizgebäudes, welche die Bombenangriffe irgendwie überstanden hat, niedergelassen und habe eine Flasche in der Hand.  
  
Es spielt eine Band, etwas Lautes und Festliches. Die Geige und das Schlagzeug rollen über mich hinweg als mein Blick über die Menschenmasse wandert. Lächelnd und lachend. So ungewohnt  in Distrikt 12 - zumindest ungewohnt vor dem Krieg.  
  
Es ist dann, dass ich sie sehe, umgeben von den Menschen, die auf der Tanzfläche springen und sich drehen. Ihre Arme sind umeinander geschlungen, ziehen sich gegenseitig näher und halten sich fest als ginge es um ihr Leben. Tanzen langsam in einem Gewimmel aus Bewegung. Vollkommen selbstvergessen.  
  
Ich beobachte sie für einen Augenblick als mein Spotttölpel sich streckt um ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu drücken.  
  
Dieser Augenblick ist alles wofür wir, als Menschen, leben. Für den Liebhaber, dessen Liebe unter einem schlechten Stern stand, aber trotzdem blieb und darauf wartete, dass seine Partnerin es versteht. Für das Mädchen, das so hell brennt, dass sie beinahe verbrennt. Für das Paar gegen das sich alles verschworen hat. Für das Paar, welches beinahe alles verloren hat, außer den jeweils anderen.  
  
Sie hätten dies niemals haben sollen.  
  
Das Glück war nie auf ihrer Seite gewesen.  
  
Aber verdammt  sei das Glück.  
  
Ende


End file.
